yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Styles Of Play
A minus *Is A minus a style or just a group of tricks? There is no special set-up for it. Perhaps we should move it to tricks.--Wilfred (talk| ) 03:49, 4 April 2006 (PDT) **I would say it's a style; I don't think a different setup dictates a requirement for a new style in this case. Though, if A- is not included in styles, 0A, Loaf,and freethrowing should not be included in the styles section either. 0A kind of started as a joke anyway, I believe, in order to differentiate between 1A string and 1A looping tricks. --Augie ["El Yoyo"] 00:26, 11 April 2006 (PDT) ***A different setup seems to me the obvious way to show the difference between styles and trick categories. I'd say 0A is a category because it requires a more responsive yo-yo setup than 1A. I'd agree that freethrowing is probably a trick type rather than a style, and loaf definitely isn't. --Wilfred (talk| ) 08:41, 12 April 2006 (PDT) ****Sounds good to me =) --Augie ["El Yoyo"] 15:59, 12 April 2006 (PDT) *****Loaf is totally a style. Freethrowing is very similar to aparatus which Chris Neff was doing years ago, but couldn't your environment create a differnt style? We don't have alpha style on the page... why not? I petition for it to be on the page. --Josh Parker 17:10, 12 April 2006 (PDT) ******Why no alpha? Because no-one's added it :-P. But if loaf is definitely a style, how do you define a style? Why is loaf a style and grinds or chopsticks not? --Wilfred (talk| ) 02:09, 15 April 2006 (PDT) Sumo vs Go West *What's the difference? --Wilfred (talk| ) 02:13, 15 April 2006 (PDT) **The differences are minor. Go West used a solid string tied in a loop, not a yo-yo string or anything. Sumo uses a yo-yo string untwisted. Both styles were invented at the same time but completely seperate from one anouther. Hironorii was working on Go West in Japan while Doc was working on Sumo in Minnesota. --Josh Parker 06:07, 15 April 2006 (PDT) Breaking it up This page is getting very big. We need some way of breaking it up into sections. --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:07, 28 February 2006 (PST) Doc pop style *Should we grab a couple more styles from the J's glossary page like Go West, Sumo, Insomnia? **Why not? I also think this thread is a good reference. --Wilfred (talk| ) 03:07, 25 February 2006 (PST) *I don't think "Doc pop style" is a legit style of play, what do you think? --Josh Parker 06:21, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) *Doc pop has had some unique things. I'll add to it. *Yeah he has unique things, he is one of my best friends but his fluid style of play is usually know as "alpha style". The "Doc Pop style" that was discussed on radio kwigybo (SP?) was a marketing tool based on freehand that yomega tried to perpetuate and not a legit style. --Josh Parker 18:08, 19 Oct 2005 (PDT) Sliding Counter Weight aka Astro Crap. *I know you probably think I was just goofing around when I added that in Josh, but when Dave and Seth first started doing sliding counterwieght they called it Astro Crap. It was kind of a joke name and its primarly known as Astro now, but I thought the whole point of a Wikki was to preserve things that people might not know or remember in the future regardless of how silly. **No Worries dude. --Josh Parker 16:56, 10 April 2006 (PDT) "AP" is not a style of yo-yo play. It is a style of yo-yo competition. This page is an absolute mess. It should be broken up into separate pages for: Styles of Competition (1A-5A + AP) and Alternative Styles of Play (everything else) Sorting the divisions? I suggest putting 1a, 2a, 3a, 4a, and 5a in the topmost position and label it 'main divisions' or something along the line to help beginners who just started. The way it's sorted now is too confusing as the little known divisions that very few people do are mixed with them. What do you think? Rizkiyoist (talk) 16:14, July 12, 2016 (UTC)